Ben 10: Godanner saga
by Rexfan1333
Summary: Ben Tennyson is taken to the future of Japan and meets a young woman named Shizuru and falls in love with her, but when Vilgax returns for revenge and make a army of Mimetic beasts to destroy Ben and the earth with him, it's up to Ben and co to stop it.
1. New beginnings

Ben 10: Godanner saga

**Chapter 1**

New beginnings

**(Shizuru's POV)**

**

* * *

**It was just an ordinary day at the Danner base, I walked into Dr. Kiriko Aoi office. She was sitting at her desk. I was confused at what she wanted to see me for, but think it wasn't to serious.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Oh yes, take a seat." Kiriko said, I did what I was told and sat down.

"You look tired today is something bothering you?" Kiriko asked, I jumped a little when she asked that question.

"Oh it's noting just didn't sleep very well." I said trying to not worry her.

"Well you should probably go home and rest for a while, you know take a vacation." Kiriko said with a grin on her face.

"But what about the Mimetic Beast?" I asked her a little shocked.

"Goh and the others can take care of it, you can have a day off." Kiriko said with a smile, then I got up from my seat and left to the door. I turned back to look at Kiriko and bowed.

"Thank you." I said to her as I bowed in respect.

"Don't mention it, now get some rest." Kiriko said with a smile, I left though the door.

**(Meanwhile)**

**(Shizuru's POV)  
**

* * *

I was at the book store reading, then bought the book and left the book store. I was very tired and just wanted to take a bath and go to bed, then I heard a loud crashing sound, It was raining so I thought it was the thunder storm but something wasn't right and I had to check it out, I ran to see what it was, at first I thought that it was Mimetic Beast but when I was close to see what it was it was a young man, I was shocked, he was lying on the street unconscious.

The young man looked about the age of 17 or 16 years old, he had short brown hair, and was wearing a green jacket with a 10 on the left side of his jacket, blue jeans and black and white shoes. I ran to the boy to see he was still breathing, he was, then he opened his eyes, his beautiful green eyes were now looking straight at me.

**(Ben's POV)**

**

* * *

**I looked at the person who just saved me, it was a woman, a very beautiful Japanese woman, she had long black hair, dark blue/purplish eyes, and amazing pale snowy skin and the most noticeable thing was her gigantic breasts, her white shirt and short black mini skirt that was all wet so I could see her black bra and panties. I was now officially embarrassed at this I couldn't help but blush.

Then I sat up an looked at the woman, she stared back, then I looked at her chest still blushing.

**(Shizuru's POV)**

**

* * *

**I also noticed that he was staring at my chest. I looked down to see my shirt and skirt all wet because of the harsh rain storm, and my bra and panties were now showing, I blushed and covered myself with my jacket, the young man looked at me with his eyes wide.

"Are you alright?" I asked shocked at the boys appearance.

"Y-Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to stare." The young man said, he looked a little embarrassed.

"It's alright, why are you out here?" I asked "It's raining hard."

"W-Well I don't know exactly, where am I anyway and what year is it?" The young man asked.

"Japan, and the year is 2042." I said.

"2042? Japan? What happened, aw crap! are you sure that's right?" The young man asked with wide green eyes.

I nodded my head.

"Aww man, what am I going to do now?" the young man yelled, I looked at him in confusion.

"Well how about you stay with me for a while?" I asked, then he looked at me.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you?" He asked.

"Of course," I said "I have a lot of room."

"Wow thank you." he said with a smile on his face I smiled back.

"Come with me." I said as I helped him back to his feet and we left to my place.

**(Ben's POV)**

**

* * *

**Wow, this woman was really nice and hot, I wonder if she's seeing any one. Then I finally had the nerve to speak.

"Excuse me Ms?" I asked the woman, she turned to look at me.

"Yes?" She answered.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Shizuru Fujimura." Shizuru said sturnly, I was amazed at how beautiful her name sounded to say anything.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." I introduced with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you Tennyson-san." Shizuru said with a bow and a beautiful smile, I just melted when she smiled at me, when we finally made it to Shizuru's place it was nice, lot of room and all that.

"You can go in my room for the time being," Shizuru said " The guest room's a little messy."

"Okay sure." I said as I went to her room, it was very roomy bed room, it had a nice bed and a lamp. I sat on the bed, then the door opened, it was Shizuru.

"You like my room?" She asked with a little smile.

"Y-Yeah." I said with a little blush on my cheeks, then she walked up to me.

"Lets get some new clothes for you." She said as she took my jacket and pants, I blushed madly when she looked at me undressing and put on my new clothes, I was now warring a green T-shirt and some blue jeans now.

"Wow thanks!" I thanked her, Shizuru put my clothes on the counter.

"I'm going to take a bath now, if you need anything just knock on the door, okay?" Shizuru said as she left to the bath room, I nodded and laid back on the bed thinking about what Kevin and Gwen were doing now

_"I hope their doing alright." _I thought.

**(Shizuru's POV)**

**(Bath room)  
**

**

* * *

**I was now taking a bath and thinking about the current event, Tennyson-san seemed very sweet and kind, but something was bothering me, that wired looking watch on his wrist. What was it, is it a toy?

No Ben seems a little to old to carry a toy on his wrist, what could it be?

**To be continued **


	2. Vilgax revenge!

**Chapter 2**

Vilgax revenge!

**(Ben's POV)**

**

* * *

**I was now wondering how I got here, why was I here in the first place. Being in a different country and future, the thing is what am I going to do now, then I heard the door open, it was Shizuru, then the embarrassing thing was...

_'She's naked!' _I thought while blushing, she was only warring a towel, nothing else, her huge cleavage was showing, and her gorgeous legs were beautiful to as well, then I felt my nose bleed.

"Tennyson-san are you alright?" Shizuru asked shocked to see my nose bleed.

"Y-Yeah, it's nothing really." I said to her, then she took a cloth and wiped my bloody nose, I was a little embarrassed at this act of kindness she was showing. When she was done she sat next to me.

"So what's that on your wrist?" Shizuru asked, my I eyes widened.

"O-Oh this it's nothing just a watch." I said with a grin. I didn't want her to know what this is right now, Not yet.

"Well we should go to bed now." Shizuru said, I looked up at her.

"Okay, I am a little sleepy(Yawn!)" I said as I stretched my arms.

**(Shizuru's POV)**

**

* * *

**I got up and turned off the lights and walked up to Ben who was no red on the face.

"Good night Tennyson-san." I said as I took the left side of the bed.

"Yeah good night Shizuru." Tennyson-san said as he slept on the right side.

"Hey Shizuru?" Tennyson-san asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do love someone?" Tennyson-san asked, then I felt my heart sank a little, why would he want to know that? I got up and looked at him.

"Just get some sleep okay?" I said.

"Okay" he said as he went to sleep, I did as well.

**(Next morning)**

**(Ben's POV)**

**

* * *

**I got up and saw that Shizuru was gone, I put on my now dry clothes back on and saw that Shizuru was already up, she wore a white blouse that showed her cleavage (Which made me blush) that had long sleeves, a black skirt, pantyhose and black high heels. She had a big smile on her face.

"You want get some breakfast with me?" Shizuru said happily.

"Wow, sure!" I agreed with a nod.

We were now a restaurant and ordered our food, it was a nice place.

"Wow this is great! Ahhh man!" I said while everyone in the restaurant was staring at me, I blushed.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." I said as I rubbed the back of my head, then I looked at Shizuru. Was she laughing.

"You're so cute Tennyson-san." Shizuru said while giggling, this was new. I've never seen her so happy.

"G-Gee you think so?" I said.

Shizuru nodded her head, but then heard something vibrate, I looked everywhere but nothing, then I looked to see Shizuru's breasts jiggling. I blushed like a tomato.

"I'm sorry I have to take this." Shizuru said as she took out her cell phone out from her cleavage. She answered it.

**(Shizuru's POV)**

**

* * *

**"Hello?" I answered.

"Shizuru!" yelled the caller, it was Kiriko.

"Kiriko? is something wrong?" I asked, Kiriko sighed.

"Yeah, sorry to cut your vacation short. There's an army of Mimetic Beast attacking, hurry!" Kiriko said, my eyes widened. An army of Mimetic Beast, what's going on here?

"What's wrong is everything okay?" a voice said, I looked to see Tennyson-san looking at me worried.

"Tennyson-san?" I asked.

"Just call me Ben, what is it?" Tennyson-san asked.

"Sure, I have to take care of somethings, wait here. Okay?" I asked.

"But, where are y-" Tennyson-san asked, I was cut off.

"Just wait here, I be right back!" I said as I left the restaurant while I left him alone. I didn't want to leave Tennyson by himself, but I had to stop those Mimetic Beast.

**(Ben's POV)**

**

* * *

**I was left all by myself, I was still very concerned to were Shizuru was going**.**

"What was that all about?" I said to my self, then I saw a blue flash out side, then a man came out of it. It was Paradox, I ran out side and met up with him.

"Paradox! what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ah hello Ben! Nice to see you're doing well," Paradox said with a smile on his face "so how are things going?"

"Well I met this nice woman named Shizuru," I told him "everything doesn't seem as bad as I thought."

"Well I knew taking you here was a good I idea." Paradox said with a grin.

"You brought me here?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I have some bad news," Paradox said with a serious grin " Vilgax has come to this time period."

"WHAT?" I said wide eyed, " Vligax...Survived?"

"I'm afraid so," Paradox said "I think when his ship exploded he went to this time period as well."

"Damn, I Knew he was to stubborn to give up!" I said.

"Yes, and I think he has teamed up with Mimetic Beasts." Paradox said.

"The Mimetic what?" I asked him confused.

"Mimetic Beast, their are aliens to as well, and it seems that Vilgax has teamed up with them to destroy you." Paradox answered.

"Oh no, Why am I not surprised..." I sighed.

"Haha I that I can't say," Paradox said " But be careful Ben. The Mimetic Beast are very powerful to say the least."

"Gotcha, It's hero time!" I yelled when I activated the Ultimatrix and transformed into Jet ray.

"See ya Paradox!" I said as flew to my location.

"Good luck young Ben!" Paradox said as he vanished in a blue light.

**(Battle field)**

**(Shizuru's POV)**

**

* * *

**I made it to the battle field in Core Gunner, I saw the army of Mimetic Beast, I gasped at the site. They were everywhere, Then I saw the rest of the group trying their hardest to destroy them, but they just keep coming.

"HEART BREAKER!" Anna and Goh yelled as they did their attack, it destroyed to Mimetic beast, but they were attacked by more of them

"Goh-chin, It no use They just keep coming." Anna said shocked by the army, Anna and Goh had fused into Godanner, but it was still to much for them.

"This is really bad, How on earth did these things get so powerful?" Goh said really mad.

"GOH! ANNA!" I yelled for their attention.

"Shizuru-chan! look out!" Anna yelled, I didn't get what she said, then I looked to see a Mimetic Beast above me, Jumped out of the way of it's attack just at the nick of time.

"H-How on earth..." I said to myself, It was so fast I had barley made it, my arm was damaged. Then the Mimetic Beast moved toward me, I so shocked that couldn't move the controls to pilot my robot, then it was ready to attack me.

"SHIZURU!" Goh, Mira and Anna yelled.

"Hey ugly!" A familiar voice yelled, It was a boy with brown hair, a green jacket with the number 10 on it. It was Ben.

This caught the Mimetic Beast attention and the others as well.

"W-Who is that kid?" Anna said shocked.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Goh said shocked.

"Oh god..." Mira said worried as hell to see a young man in the middle of our battle.

"BEN GET OUT OF HERE IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Shizuru," Ben said sternly "But I wont let that thing hurt you! IT'S HERO TIME!"

Then all of a sudden a huge green light appeared, then what I saw made me shocked, a huge white and red being was in Ben's place. I've never seen a being so tall, it was big as the Mimetic Beast.

"WAY BIG!" The monster yelled in a pose.

"B-Ben?" I said frightened.

"W-What on earth..." Anna said wide eyed.

"T-That kid...Transformed?" Goh said shocked.

Mira was speechless.

"Okay lets Tussle!" The monster sized alien yelled.

**To be continued **


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3**

Secrets

**(Ben's POV)**

* * *

I had to get that thing away from Shizuru, but this is the only alien I have that could probably beat this thing, but I had to come up with something that can lure it away, then I got an Idea!

"Okay ugly! Pick on some buddy your own size!" I yelled, the monster charged right at me but I got out of the way.

"To slow," I taunted "My grandma could run faster then that!"

The beast the charged at me again, I stopped it in its tracks with my arms, the beast was stronger then I thought.

"Wow, Paradox is right..." I whispered to my self, I smashed the beast to the ground and did a barrage of punches at it.

"STAY DOWN!" I yelled, then when I stopped, it punched me back, I went skidding on the dirt.

"BEN!" Shizuru yelled.

I laid unconscious on the ground and transformed back to my human form, I opened my eye lids to see the Monster standing over me it was about to attack me when Shizuru stopped it.

"Shizuru!" I yelled, Shizuru was beating the beast to a pulp and shot some kind of beam at it, when she was done she turned the robot toward me.

"Whoa..." Was all I could say, The robot bent down to me and held her hand out toward me, I walked on her giant hand. Then the robot stood up and then the entrance of the robot opened up, it was Shizuru. She wore a very revealing outfit that was purple, red and white, and a helmet.

"Shizuru?" I asked confused to what was going on.

"I didn't want you to find out like this..." Shizuru said sadly.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" I yelled in excitement, Shizuru looked at me with wide eyes.

**(Shizuru's POV)**

* * *

Did he really think that I was awesome, I smiled at his reaction.

"WOW, YOU'RE SO COOL!" Ben said with a very excited look on his face.

"R-Really?" I said a little shocked what he said.

"Yeah! OUCH!" Ben said as he griped his arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked a little worried, Ben had a big smile on his face.

"Of course, I fought worse!" Ben said with a confident look on his face.

"You fought monsters before?" I asked shocked, Ben gulped.

"BEN TENNYSON!" A voice boomed, me and Ben turned to see a monstrous being, it had on very strange armor and a green skin, the most bizzare thing with a squid like face.

"VILGAX!" Ben yelled, I was now even more confused then ever.

**(Ben's POV)**

**

* * *

**"HAHAHA I see that you're here as well..." Vilgax said with a grin, I looked at him with anger filled eyes.

"Yeah, and I gonna kick your ass one last time! IT'S HERO TIME!" I yelled, activated the Ultimatrix and turned in to Jet Ray.

"Jet Ray! Let see if a few neuroshock blast can get rid of ya!" I yelled as I flew at him and blasted him with neuroshock rays, a huge cloud of dust was all around him, when it cleared Vilgax was still standing.

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock.

"Time to die Tennyson!" Vilgax said as he shot me with a laser.

"!" I yelled in pain.

"BEN! NO!" Shizuru yelled as she used her robot and fired her beam at Vligax, but he dodged it with very little effort.

"That thing I no match against the all mighty Vilgax!" Vilgax said as he used his laser and shot it at Shizuru.

"UGH!" Shizuru yelled.

"SHIZURU!" I yelled, I transformed into Big chill.

"Big chill!" I yelled as I charged at Vilgax and froze him in a block of ice, but then he broke out of it.

"I-Impossible..." I said shocked, he's so strong what's his secret.

"Your attacks are useless against me! Boy!" Vilgax yelled while grinning evilly.

"I don't think so! Time to go Ultimate!" I yelled as I slammed the plumber badge and transformed in to Ultimate Big chill.

"Ultimate Big chill!" I yelled.

**(Shizuru's POV)**

**

* * *

**"Amazing..." I said speechless at what just happen, Ben just turned into a flying moth-man and then turned red with flame like wings.

Ben transformed into all these different aliens, I couldn't believe it.

"What on earth!" the monster known as Vilgax yelled in shock.

"It's time to chill out Vilgax!" Ben said as he used his freezing powers, he went intangible, and went right through him which froze it in a huge block of ice.

"Ice so cold it burns!" Ben said, Then Ben transformed into a huge dinosaur monster and punched the monster that was encased in ice, the ice shattered and the monster went skidding through the sand.

"Had enough yet, Vilgax?" Ben said.

"Will meet again, Tennyson!" The monster said as he vanished.

"W-Were did it go?" Anna said shocked at what just happened.

"I-I don't know..." Goh said wide eyed.

"Damn..." Ben said as he transformed back.

**(Danner Base)**

**(Ben's POV)**

* * *

"WOW! This place is huge!" I said in aw.

"So what's your name?" A young woman asked, she was about my age, she had reddish hair and brown eyes, she wore a very revealing outfit which was pink and white.

"Ben Tennyson." I introduced.

"Anna Aoi." The young woman introduced.

"So you can transform in to all kinds of alien forms?" A man with short brown hair and wore a wired outfit as well.

"Yeah, how did yo-" I asked but was cut off.

"We saw you transform." A woman with long blond hair said.

"Aww man..." I said, then I looked to see Shizuru in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Shizuru asked with a little disappointment in her voice.

"I-I didn't want you to worry..." I said with a sad face, then she slapped me on the face.

"OW!" I screamed and rubbed the spot were she hit me, then I looked to see Shizuru crying.

"You Idiot! You didn't have lie to me! You could have gotten killed!" Shizuru yelled, I looked at my feet in sadness.

"I-I'm sorry, Shizuru..." I apologized, but Shizuru ran away upset.

_'Why dose this always happen to me?' _I thought with a up set look on my face.

**To be continued **


	4. Trust

**Sorry for making this chapter so short, but I'll make a longer one**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for making Shizuru ****OOC, I just hope this chapter will explain why she took him in.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Trust

**(Normal POV)**

**

* * *

**Ben and Shizuru were now back at Shizuru's place, She was still up set for almost getting killed by a Mimetic Beast, Ben felt really bad for making her worry. All he wanted was to help, Shizuru was taking a bath and Ben was in the kitchen drinking some water, Ben was wondering why Shizuru took him in. This confused him for a bit, but then he saw Shizuru walk in to the kitchen and sat down.

Ben blushed at the site of her body, she was beautiful and a very strong woman. Ben smiled at the thought of Julie back home, he missed her a lot, his smile faded to a frown when he remembered his break up with her. But they were still best friends and she always helps out his team when they were in a tough spot.

"So, Ben-kun..." Shizuru said with a serious tone, Ben looked up at her.

"Yeah?" Ben said with a nervous look on his face.

"That device," Shizuru said while looking at the Ultimatrix "It can control your transformations?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm really sorry for not telling you..." Ben apologized but was cut off.

"It's alright." Shizuru said.

"R-Really?" Ben said a little dumbfounded, she smiled.

"I know you were trying to protect me..." Shizuru said "...I didn't mean to be so hard on you..."

"Yeah I know, It's my fault that I kept everything from you." Ben said while scratching the back of his head, Shizuru got up.

"Well, Good night, Ben-kun." Shizuru said as she left to the door.

"Can I ask you something?" Ben asked the beautiful woman.

"Yes?" Shizuru answered.

"Why did you take me with you?" Ben said "I mean...you don't seem like the kind person that would trust anyone, especially me."

Shizuru looked at him for a second, she began thinking about the day that Goh and Anna were getting married. When she heard, it broke her heart and caused her to lock away her emotions from everyone she cared about and lose trust in people and always, but when she met Ben Tennyson, all that changed. He was special in a lot of ways. She finally felt a lot...happier, she began to speak.

"I couldn't leave a child," She said with a teasing tone "It's not in my nature."

"Hey, I'm not a child, I'm 17!" Ben yelled a little ticked off, Shizuru giggled at his out burst.

**(Next morning)**

**(Ben's POV)**

**

* * *

**I got up and went to the bath room to brush my teeth, but then my Ultimatrix started to glow like crazy and I saw who was contacting me.

"Professor Paradox?" I said a little shocked, he waved at me with his smile I still wasn't use too.

"Ah, nice seeing your doing quiet swell, Ben!" Paradox said "So how are things?"

"Things are going good." I said "So what's up?"

"Well, I have some news!" Paradox said sturnly "It's about Vilgax..."

**To be continued **


End file.
